Valha
'''Valha '''is princess of The Crown and later goes on to lead the democratic revolution. Appearance Valha, like Rorik, is a pure chimera being nearly perfectly split in half by a pale white side and an ashen grey side. She has long golden hair and faceted golden eyes. She wears a series of dull colored dresses, aside from a purple gown she wears to her brother's coronation reception. She leaves her hair down until Wander gifts her his hair tie. Personality Valha has many childlike tendencies however counters that with a positive outlook and courage. She is very brave and understanding. Valha is also curious, always excited to learn with Barin. Background Valha is the youngest of The Crown descendants and second in line to the throne. Relationships Barin Valha is infatuated with Barin, fawning over his every move and waking him up every evening. He is her tutor, however, she prefers to skip her studies to join Barin with his. She seeks him out at Rorik's reception to dance with him and saves him from an attempted murder. She becomes a fugitive and agrees to be taken to Fearinn Ghaetar with him, trusting him with her life. On the journey she saves his life three times. Valha confesses her love to Barin and he turns her down kindly, explaining that he loves her brother, which she doesn't quite understand because she believes she spent more time with him and is more deserving. She doesn't want to leave him when they reach Fearinn Ghaetar. They stay in touch long after he leaves. Rorik Valha doesn't understand why he is acting the way he is when he was so shortly before helping her and Barin sneak out of the palace grounds after curfew. She stabs him after he harasses Wander and burns Barin's skin in the sunlight. She tenses up when learning he has died but seems more upset at losing Barin. Wander Wander is the only person Valha has interacted with her age, they have fun baking bread and wandering the field of swords outside the inn. When they part ways after the inn incident Wander cuts his hair and gives her his hair tie which she ties her hair with for the rest of the story. Barin reveals in his letter that they married after she establishes democracy in The Crown. Trivia * Valha has been taught by Barin since childbirth. * Valha remarks that she's stuck her fingers in Barin too many times: ** Once filling his stab wound with mushroom paste ** Another filling his foot with the mushroom paste, albiet dried, while necrosis spread up his leg due to insect venom ** Finally inducing vomiting after he nearly poisons himself looking for food * Valha sends Barin a mysterious gift that Barin must grow. ** Sketches on Chelsea's Instagram show a new chimera character with a sketch of him in a flower and the words "sugar angel baby" and a reference to the "is this a pigeon?" meme https://www.instagram.com/p/B3YI928gHTG/